1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system, a server and a method capable of displaying a user status.
2. Description of Related Art
People call or send messages to other people via phones to ask location and arrival time. However, the asked person may in a situation in which it is inconvenient to answer the phone, for example, driving a car.